The Best Gundam Wing Fanfic Ever
by The Boy King
Summary: Duo tries to commit suicide because Heero won't ever love him... or will he? Read AND REVIEW to find out. Intentional badfic parody.


Author's Notes: This took me soooo long, 'cause I was busy trying to save my brother's life while doing it (hahah j/k... or am I?). But I watched this show a while ago when I was a kid, and I recently got into the fandom (which is mostly dead since it's so old, ;____;) and I read a lot of good fanfic and decided to write my own! I hope everyone likes it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

* * * * *

Duo willed the tears to stop spilling from his sparkling amethyst orbs as he listened to his favorite Evanescence song. Heero would never love him. The Perfect Soldier was just too perfect for an unlovable orphan like Duo Maxwell.

After listening to the entire CD, Duo curled up into a ball on his bed, his long chestnut hair flowing over the sheets as he sobbed his heartbreak to the empty room.

"It's not just Heero," he told himself. "No one will ever love me. I'm a killer. All I live for is vengeance. I'd be better off dead!" With this in mind, he searched through his bag for the razor blade he knew he had packed. He looked at it the same way as a dying man in the desert looks at water. 'I'm coming, Sister Helen!' he cried, bringing the razor to his wrist. 'I'm coming, Father Maxwell! I'm coming, Solo!' With these last cries to his long-dead loved ones, Duo opened his veins and his heart to the emptiness of the outside world. Eventually, he slipped into blackness and knew no more.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When no one answered it, a shuddering blow shook the frame and took the oaken slab from its hinges. Heero stepped inside. His mission-trained eyes scanned the room around him for anything out of the obvious. He found it on the floor next to the bed. Duo! In a sudden, uncharacteristic, panic, Heero rushed to his partner's side.

"Duo! Speak to me! Are you okay?" When he got no response, Heero squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. _K'so, Duo_, he thought. _You can't die on me now! Not before I confess my secret love for you!_

Heero tore roughly at his loose green tank top. He didn't care if he was ruining it, he had a hundred others just the same. Besides, this was for Duo! Hurriedly, he bandaged Duo's red-drenched limbs and placed the braided American pilot on the bed. "Wake up, Duo!," he said, shaking his love's shoulders. "You have to wake up! You have to tell me why you'd do this to yourself!"

Slowly, the violet-eyed boy sat up. "He-Heero!?" he stuttered, amazed. "What-- what happened?"

"Baka, you tried to kill yourself!" Heero shouted.

"N-nani?" Duo yelled. Then he remembered. Heero was right. In despair over his hopeless affections for the Japanese pilot, he HAD tried to kill himself. He hung his head, avoiding Heero's prussian gaze.

"Why would you do something like that, Duo?" Heero asked, his voice a lot more gentle than Duo remembered it ever being.

"I..." Duo hesitated, unwilling to tell Heero the true reason for what he'd done.

"Duo, tell me now!"

"I was depressed, okay!" Duo yelled. "I just put up this cheerful facade as a front to make you all think I'm okay, but really, I'm dying inside! Only Amy Lee understands how I feel! Everyone I've ever loved died, or didn't love me back.... Including you, Heero!" With that said, Duo broke down into sobs, turning away from the stunned Heero who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Baka," Heero said, when he was able to talk. "Of course I love you. What's not to love?" Gently, he drew the other pilot's chin up so their eyes could meet. "I'm... sorry I ever made you think otherwise, Duo," said Heero guiltily. "I'm sorry I put the mission before you."

"You- you love me?" Duo whispered. Heero nodded.

"Aishiteru, Duo."

Duo's eyes sparkled as he leaned closer to the moss-green haired boy next to him. "Then... you won't mind if I kiss you, ne Heero?"

Heero answered him by leaning even closer and pressing their lips together. Duo closed his eyes. Heero tasted like strawberries, spring, and something else that he couldn't put a name to, but that was uniquely Heero.

He pulled away, grinning so hard his face hurt. "Aishiteru, Heero," he said quietly.

Heero embraced him again and together they drifted into sleep.

~OWARI~


End file.
